paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung-fu Katie (chapter 8)
Chapter 8 “Katie, you’re going to be okay. Keep calm, baby.” Ryder told Katie. Katie tried to smile through the tears. Ryder got her up to her feet, still holding her arm that wasn’t quite broken. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Andrew laid on the ground, without breath. “Andrew!” Rocky yelled as soon as Andrew hit the floor. Of course, everyone and Mr. Porter looked down to see if Andrew was okay, which he wasn’t. Please be okay, Andrew. Icee thought. She leaned over him, now starting to weep. “Andrew…please be okay.” Icee looked over to Sabina and growled. Sabina didn’t notice, as she was now in a karate fight with Anais. “Check his pulse.” Zuma suggested. Icee did, as his heart was still beating. “I’m here for you, Andrew. Please be okay.” Icee said, still weeping. She put her paws on his shoulders. Right then Andrew started to awaken, blinking slowly. As he saw Icee and felt her paws on his shoulders, he brought a toothy smile to his face, somewhat laughing. “Andrew, this isn’t really the time to be laughing. We got to get out of here!” Icee told Andrew. “Oh, right. Let’s go!” Everyone got out of Sabina’s lair safely after a couple of minutes. “See you in the championship, Forrester.” She chuckled. Everyone got outside to the parking lot of the dojo. Since nobody had any rigs, everyone went in Mr. Porter’s van. “I have to train for tonight. Dad, can you help me train?” Katie asked her father. “Of course, honey, but first we have to get your arm checked out.” Mr. Forrester said. Everyone was in the lookout except Katie and her dad, who were at the doctor’s office. Now it was Zuma and Chase playing the other semi-finals of the Pup-Pup Boogie tournament. Chase was struggling all throughout the game, while Zuma was perfect so far. Next it was tailspin time. They both did their best tailspin, Chase’s tailspin was known to be the best in the PAW Patrol. If Chase got this right, and Zuma didn’t execute it good enough, then Chase would win. As they got in the tailspin, Zuma lost his balance, leaning hard to his left. He ended up crashing into the elevator. Chase’s wasn’t much better, as he kept spinning in the same spot instead of all over the room like he should have. “Wow, both tailspins were bad, but who won?” Rocky asked. The points totaled up on the screen. After it all, Zuma had barely more points than Chase. Right as Zuma was celebrating, Katie and her dad came up the elevator. “So, how is the arm?” Rubble asked. “It isn’t broken, and I’m clear to fight tonight!” Katie answered. Now everyone was congratulating Katie, as Zuma said, “Well, my congratulating was short termed.” He giggled, as next to him Marshall giggled as well. “Good luck, Katie. I have to take off for California, I have a karate tournament there.” Mr. Forrester told Katie. “Thanks, dad.” Katie smiled at her father. “Now, it’s time to beat up Sabina!” Katie was in the locker room getting ready to take on Sabina and finish her for one last time. She was pumped to get on the mat in a couple of minutes. As she put on her black belt, she had a vision of the PAW Patrol in the stands cheering her on. As she came out of the locker room, the announcer called her name. “And now, our other finalist, Katie Forrester!” Let’s go Katie, lets go!'' Next ChapterCategory:FanonCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:PartsCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Love storiesCategory:Love Stories Kung-fu Katie (chapter 9) Previous Chapters Kung-fu Katie Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 3) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 4) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 5) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 6) Kung-fu Katie (chapter 7) Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63